A New Season
by WriterBea
Summary: This story revolves around a group of friends as they enter another season of marching band, including their romances, friendships and more! Takes small inspiration from Skins (U.K). Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N, this is a marching band fanfiction focusing on the lives of six friends, inspiration taken from the U.K show Skins (which I do not own and am not affiliated with). This story is not based off of real events (or based off of Skins, it just has that type of feel), it's purely written out of fun and creative release. Please be aware that this story is rated M for drug and alcohol use and sexual content. Enjoy and please review!**

 **Principle Characters**

-Eleanor Powell - Baritone

-James (Jay) Howard - Quads

-Samantha (Sam) Jackson - Clarinet

-Andrew (Andy) Figueroa - Trumpet

-Mackenzie Marshall - Flute

-Sawyer Spencer - Baritone Sax

 **Chapter One**

Eleanor put her case down with a huff and shook out her hands. She was in the band room once again ready to start a new season and new show. She felt an arm snake around hers, taking her out of her morning daze. She turned to see her best friend Samantha. Sam and her have been friends since middle school band, despite their obvious differences. She quickly pulled out her headphones.

"Hey, long time no see!" She smiled with a toothy grin.

"Sam, I was away for a week, not a year," Returning the smile.

"So how was it? You sneak off with any boys?"

"I was with my family the whole time, there was no way I was sneaking off with anyone." She said putting the mouthpiece into her baritone.

"I don't know about you El, but I know if I was at a resort in Aruba for a week I'd definitely get some action," She said smirking, "but hey, at least you got a good tan!"

Before being able to say anything else Eleanor saw Sam's boyfriend come up behind her and wrap his arms around her slim waist. 

"Ugh Andy get off of me!"

"Come on babe, let it go, you know I love you," He said in a cool tone nuzzling his face into her neck, "Oh hey El! How was your vacation?"

"It was good! I see I missed something while I was away," She said looking at Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed Andy off with a smirk, and started walking towards the door to the field next to Eleanor. They walked in sync as they usually did without notice, their instruments, music and water jugs in hand.

"What was that all about?" El questioned with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just started a dumb little fight with him, nothing of importance." Sam explained with a tone of certainty.

"Why though?"

"Because silly, make up sex is the best!" She said with a laugh. This wasn't a surprise to Eleanor, most of Sam's motives when it came to Andy were sex driven.

On their way to the main football field they talked about the summer, the upcoming school year, and how awesome the sleepover at Sawyer's house that upcoming Friday was going to be. Sam was of course excited to spend all night with Andy, as if that's a first, but Eleanor was more excited just to have another wild and memorable night with her friends.

When they reached the field they found their group of friends sitting in their usual sideline spot. Probably talking about the upcoming Friday.

"Hey guys!" Sam said in her ever feminine voice as she and El took their seats in the circle.

"El, you're coming Friday right?" Sawyer said pumped up, his arm draped lazily around Mackenzie's shoulders.

"Oh you know it! Without me there'd be no booze." She said with a cocky smile, El's sister Melanie recently turned twenty-one, making Eleanor the designated alcohol supplier.

"Alright sweet, and as usual I will be providing the bud." He said proudly putting a hand on his chest, pulling Kenzie closer to him.

"Well now it's a party!" Jay said with a wide smile, continuing to tap his mallets on the ground.

The group sat and talked for as long as possible before Mrs. Barns was yelling at everyone to get on the field. Mrs. Barns was the band director, and as much as everyone loved her, they were well away not to make her wait when it came to rehearsal. At this point every band member knew it was time to get to business.

The hours dragged on as the sun beat down on the band members, Eleanor could feel her skin change from sun-kissed, to the normal band camp red. When she finally heard Mrs. Barns voice booming through her megaphone calling everyone over for their post rehearsal meeting, her body slouched with relief. She loved marching band as much as everyone else on the field, but nothing was better than the end of practice. Band camp was always best and worst part of the summer. The heat and long hours on a football field was enough to drive someone crazy, but the end product of the show and the time spent with friends was well worth it. They all knew they wouldn't trade it for anything.

Soon everyone was packed up and exiting the band room and making their way to the parking lot, heading home for some much needed rest. The group of friends walked to their cars talking and joking as they always do. Andy of course gave Sam an overly sensual kiss, as he always did and reminded her of their date later. Date of course being Andy sneaking into her bedroom sometime past midnight, and leaving before Sam's strict yet oblivious parents ever knew. Eleanor shortly pondered the idea of a boy climbing over her window sill and spending the night in his warm embrace. But the dream was quickly squashed by the realization that her ever observant father would know in an instance, plus she just wouldn't have the nerve to try it. That was one of the differences between her and Sam.

"So do you think anything is going to happen Friday night?"

El leaned against her car and looked at the mischievous look on Sam's face, knowing that the conversation was probably going to take an anxiety inducing turn.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean flirting, kissing, hooking up, all that fun stuff." Sam said letting her hair down from its tight pony tail, running her fingers through her soft blonde hair.

"I don't think so, I'm probably just going to get fucked up and then lay around like I do at every party." She offered up a slight smile, "Who would I hook up with any way?"

"I don't know maybe… Jay" She said, and although she claimed she didn't know, Eleanor knew Sam comprised this plan probably days ahead with the help of Andy.

James, or commonly known as Jay, was one of the six in the friend group, more specifically the geekier one. Just as most band members can agree, people identify each other based on instruments, and Jay played the quads. He was probably the best member in drumline, but he never acted like it. He was goofy, had similar taste in movies as she did, and although relatively dorky, he never failed to bring out his wild side in the height of a party. Eleanor was as close to Jay as the rest of the group. But he did look at her differently than he did at Sam and Mackenzie, but she never thought much about it. It was just him sneaking glances at her and quickly looking away and pretending to adjust his glasses when she saw. Occasionally she would blush and smile in his direction, liking the small amount of attention she was getting as all the other boys were falling over Sam.

She hid the slight fluttering in her stomach and tried to fake a disbelieving laugh, "Jay, yeah right, I know you're just trying to get another couple to double date with you and Andy."

"Oh you know that isn't true!" She paused, "well it's a little true, but I'm really just trying to help you find a little intimacy." Sam said trailing her finger down Eleanor's stomach with a laugh.

"Knock it off!" El chuckled pushing her hand away, "I don't need intimacy, especially with Jay, and I'm just trying to have a good time Friday, no penis' required."

Sam rolled her eyes with a smile and walked around to her driver side door. El continued to climb into her own and head home, knowing that there was no way that was the end of the conversation. In the solace of her own car, music soothing her mind she thought more about Friday and her friends. She knew her name would probably come up in conversation during Samantha and Andy's late night rendezvous, more than likely during the lull between orgasms. This didn't concern her much though, she didn't care about whatever plan they were trying to conceive. The thought of actually doing something with Jay hadn't really ever crossed her mind and didn't want to worry herself awake at night thinking about any of this. All she wanted to focus her thoughts on was how much fun the night at Sawyer's would be. After a long week of band camp, it would be much needed.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter one! It was a bit slow but it'll pick up. If you like it so far, have any questions or request please leave a review! I'll try to update as soon as possible; see you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back for chapter two! If you've liked the story so far please keep reading and reviewing/commenting, it is much appreciated! Enjoy chapter two!**

"Just have her buy hard liquor, you have to drink a lot of wine and beer to get seriously drunk, I want to get you sloppy and stupid, plus this will save money too."

"pssst Samantha! _"_

"Sorry Eleanor, I gotta go, Andy just got here"

"Come on Sammy take the window screen out" Andy whispered from the outside the window.

Sam said her goodbyes to El and quietly worked the screen out of the window to let her boyfriend in. She quickly pulled him into a kiss as soon as he climbed in.

She retreated back to her bed as he put the screen back in and turned to her, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh it was just Eleanor, she wanted to know what drinks to get for Friday."

"I hope she got tequila, I know how wild tequila gets you." Andy whispered with a smirk, sliding his hand up her exposed thigh.

Her mind flashed back to the many drunken nights her and Andy shared, the stumbling, sloppy kisses, and as his hand moved higher her memories got hotter.

Andy always knew how to make her feel good, so familiar and perfect, she was putty in his hands. This was usually how these late nights would go, him bringing her to the edge, and then stopping for her to do the same to him. Making sure not to push each other into full ecstasy, that was for when they finally came together, so they could finish together, or just about. Afterwards they fall asleep in each other's arms, naked and sticky with sweat until the early hours of the morning, when Andy would climb out her window before the rest of her family even stirred.

Sam pulled her comforter to her chin as she rested her head on Andy's bare chest as they lied in peaceful silence.

"I meant to ask you, what's up with you wanting to get El laid?" He said breaking the silence.

Sam picked her head up to look at him knowing she couldn't keep anything from him, "I don't necessarily _get her laid,_ " She said in air quotes, "I just want to give her a little male companionship and excitement, I'm being a good friend."

"You realize Jay is a virgin right? He's not gonna give her a lot of excitement, more likely some awkward and fast sex, if you can even call that sex."

"And you realize our first time wasn't too graceful either, I remember quite a bit of virginal stumbling," She said running her hand through his dark curls.

"Yeah, but we've got a lot better at it." He whispered pulling her body on top of his.

"Why do you assume I'm trying to set her up with Jay anyway?"

"Because we all know Jay probably thinks about her when he jerks off, well all of us except Eleanor, I don't know how," He claimed as he rolled his eyes, "Plus we all also know that Mackenzie and Sawyer are fucking on the down low, even if they won't admit it.".

"Exactly, there's you and I, Sawyer and Kenzie, they're the only two not getting any action, so it only makes sense that we put them together."

"You know maybe you shouldn't play match maker, some people don't like meddlers," He said bucking his hips against her, "no matter how sexy they are."

"Does that mean you'll talk to Jay and help me?" She said biting her smiling bottom lip.

"Only if I can get a quickie before I leave."

"Deal!"

Andy climbed out Samantha's window at the usual 5 AM. Sam loved their late night dates. The sneaking in and out, risk of getting caught, overall just the excitement of it all. She felt as if she was strait out of Romeo and Juliet, except without all the killing.

She had only two hours more of sleep before she'd have to be up for band. At least it was Friday and tonight will be filled of booze, friends, and stupidity. She wondered what Andy would say to Jay, hoping it wouldn't be too obvious. She wanted to get them together, but she doesn't want him to try to jump El immediately. It needed to be slow, building up anticipation, the excitement of a new romance. Sometimes she missed that, after being with Andy since they were freshman some of that fades, but he still manages to giver her butterflies. Sam is just a person who is in love with love, and that's why she seemed to play cupid where it felt needed. She thought about Eleanor and Jay as she fell asleep, but most of all she thought about Andy, and how happy she was to have him.

Morning was not kind to Samantha, her body sluggish from lack of sleep and her head foggy with a tired headache. She only assumed that Andy felt the same way. The florescent lights of the band room made her eyes ache, even through her large sunglasses.

"Late night?" Eleanor questioned, sitting down on the hard chair next to Sam.

"As always." She huffed while putting her clarinet together.

"Well make sure you nap; I don't want you sleeping through Sawyer's party tonight!"

"You can barely call it a party, there's only six of us going."

"If there's booze and bud, it's a party" El said pulling Sam out of her chair.

The day seemed to drag with no mercy, pages of drill learned, dot books filing up, and countless numbers of freshmen loosing their sheet music to the wind. By the time Mrs. Barns called the band to the podium for the post rehearsal meeting both Andy and Sam felt sick with exhaustion.

As soon as Sam returned home she set an alarm on her phone and collapsed on her bed into a deep sleep. She intended to be well rested for tonight.

 **Alright I know this was a little short, but hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one is the party and will hopefully be up soon. Please continue to read and review if you like it so far!**


End file.
